


unravel

by ashinan smut (ashinan)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Glitter, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Stripper AU, Yeehaw AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinan/pseuds/ashinan%20smut
Summary: Sometimes, Shiro just doesn’t listen. Kinkade has to put him back in his place.





	unravel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buffshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffshiro/gifts).



> so it's been less than a week and I'm here with another kinkade/shiro alarmingly filthy fic. i should be more sorry than I am but at this point they are fucking gorgeous so yes i am here for these two boys covered in glitter and fucking like crazy before shiro gets together with keith. there are...a lot of tags if you hadn't noticed. 5k of porn and it's legit just porn.

Shiro fiddled with his keys while he texted one handed, still high off the energy from the night. He’d pulled a double due to two of the dancers being off and exhaustion was settling like glitter over his skin. Hadn’t really helped that Keith had bought a dance halfway through, that wanting gaze shivering up Shiro’s spine until he was unmistakably hard while doing the dance. Not that Keith seemed to mind. Maybe. Perhaps. Usually, Shiro would’ve taken care of himself prior to going out on another set but with the double shift -

Biting at his tongue, he sent another message to Kinkade about what he was up to tonight and if he’d be willing to entertain some fun company. Kinkade had been off the last three nights.

**Fly-Ry:  
** _I’m studying. Jack off at home, you slut_

Pouting, Shiro yanked his keys free and about faced, heading down the hallway to Kinkade’s door. He was still messy with sweat and glitter, his outfit a simple black tee and basketball shorts over his last set clothes. Leaning against the wall, Shiro typed out: _uve been studying for twelve hours take a break w me ;)_

Within, footsteps. Shiro perked up. Slid into place in front of the door and raised his fist right as Kinkade opened the door. “You’re not subtle.”

Shiro shrugged. “I wasn’t trying to be. How’s studying going?”

Kinkade sighed, leaning against the doorframe. He was dressed in his usual study wear: loose sweats and an unzipped sleeveless hoodie; his glasses were pushed up into his messy hair and the skin beneath his eyes was puffy and sleep deprived. Shiro poked at his cheek. Kinkade swatted at him.

“I take it you’re coming in?” Kinkade asked, stepping aside. Shiro grinned. “You didn’t even clean off the glitter on your mouth. You’re a mess. Just don’t bug me, yeah?”

“But we’re supposed to be taking a break.”

Snorting, Kinkade closed the door and followed Shiro to the living room. “I have my final in thirteen hours. I can’t take a break.”

Kinkade’s apartment was neat and surprisingly minimal. The coffee table was a cheap grab from IKEA and the couch had a sagging cushion in the middle that Shiro often flipped over when he came by. The entertainment system was a gorgeous flat screen that Shiro had won and gifted to Kinkade on their second Christmas as friends; he still has the picture of absolute surprise when Kinkade had opened it. Everything else littering the room was mismatched and grabbed from various thrift stores to give the place a live in feel. Save for the flashcards on the table and the alarmingly thick textbook open with various notes scrawled in the margins, Kinkade’s personality was absent from the larger parts of his apartment.

Reclining back on the couch, Kinkade picked up his flashcards and resettled his glasses on his nose. Before he could continue his studying, Shiro flopped down beside him, worming his way over until he could drop his forehead against Kinkade’s thigh. When Kinkade didn’t immediately start petting his hair, Shiro caught one of his hands and dropped it on his head.

“What part of ‘don’t bug me’ didn’t you understand?” Kinkade asked while scratching lightly over Shiro’s hair. He paused a moment before continuing. “Not just the lips, huh? Did you bathe in a damn glitter bomb? Dammit, Shiro, you’re going to get that shit everywhere.”

Shiro mumbled into Kinkade’s thigh, “You love it.”

Kinkade didn’t reply, just kept petting Shiro’s hair while he shuffled his flash cards in hand. The quiet stretched. While exhaustion was definitely at the forefront of Shiro’s thoughts, he couldn’t ignore the arousal thrumming through his blood, the need keeping his dick half hard. Another shuffle of a flash card. If it hadn’t been for that private dance with Keith, this wouldn’t be happening. Well. Maybe. Okay, definitely, Shiro was going to blame the stupidly hot farmer and his red, red mouth and those killer thighs on his heightened state right now. Didn’t help that he’d dressed up in his favourite set clothes either.

Irritated with his thoughts, Shiro caught hold of Kinkade’s thigh. Kneaded it a bit just to get Kinkade to huff in annoyance. Grinning, Shiro twisted his head to the side until he was comfortable and quite close to Kinkade’s clothed dick. The sweats were loose, sure, but not when sitting down. Shiro licked his lips. Kinkade _had_ been studying for way too long and definitely should take a break. It was Shiro’s duty as his best friend to make sure that break was taken.

Decision made, Shiro hummed, wiggling a bit closer, nosing at Kinkade’s inner thigh and the bulge in his sweats. Kinkade’s fingers shook a moment before they tightened in Shiro’s hair. Heat spread languid up Shiro’s spine. He parted his lips and wet his tongue over the fabric, squirming in delight when Kinkade’s breath hitched.

“Shiro.”

Ignoring the warning in Kinkade’s voice, Shiro pushed closer, running his tongue along the fabric, getting everything sloppy with spit and the heat of his breath. Another hitched breath and Kinkade yanked Shiro’s head up. A whine tumbled from Shiro’s lips as his back arched, bearing his throat while Kinkade raised a brow at him.

“You just finished a double and you want to fuck? Boy, you’re usually dead on your feet afterwards.” Kinkade kept him arched, the flashcards scattered on the arm of the couch beside him. Shiro tightened his hold on one of Kinkade’s thighs, mouth hanging open with want. It didn’t take long for Kinkade’s gaze to darken. “Something happened while you were on tonight, huh? Made you horny as all hell and no one was there to take care of you before you finished your double?”

“ _Ryan_ ,” Shiro whimpered, squirming. His cock twitched in his shorts, lace rubbing against his skin, and Shiro licked his lips. Kinkade shoved him back down, fingers still tight in his hair. That heat blossomed. His cock twitched. With his hair still tangled in Kinkade’s grip, Shiro opened his mouth and tongued at the fabric again.

“You haven’t listened to a word I said since I let you in,” Kinkade whispered, sultry and dark. “Why should you get a treat for being such a slut?”

Moaning, Shiro continued to lick and suck on the fabric, just grazing the heated and hardening flesh behind it. Stars, he wanted it. Wanted that weight on his tongue, wanted Kinkade to stretch his lips wide and fuck his throat. Shiro ground against the couch with another whine.

Those fingers twisted and Shiro’s face was shoved against Kinkade’s crotch. He keened and dragged down the waistband of Kinkade’s sweats until just the head was peeking out, and closed his lips around it.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kinkade swore, thighs spreading, other hand cradling Shiro’s face. It wasn’t enough, wasn’t nearly enough. Kinkade was thick, a stretch even for Shiro, and right now he was denying Shiro by controlling his movements. He licked and sucked on everything he was allowed. Worked his tongue in hurried strokes over Kinkade’s slit. Kinkade yanked him back up again. Precome lingered on Shiro’s tongue, smeared over his lips to make with his sparkling gloss. He swallowed, tugging at Kinkade’s hold, wanting more.

“You can have it if you tell me why you’re so worked up. What got you all hot and bothered, begging for my cock like this?” Kinkade asked.

Shuddering, Shiro shoved at his shorts until they slipped down far enough that Kinkade could make out his set clothes. A sharp intake of breath and Kinkade released Shiro’s hair, hand smoothing down the back of his tee and toward the lace and gossamer fabric doing absolutely nothing to cover his ass.

“Wedding set, huh? You always get so cranked up when you have to wear this.” Kinkade plucked at the white lace of Shiro’s thong, at the lewd representation of a veil that was stitched into the fabric and draped over Shiro’s ass, shamelessly transparent. Kinkade lifted the veil in depraved mimicry of an actual wedding. “You had the whole set on before you finished, yeah? Garter and stockings and that hot little corset you love so much?”

Nodding, Shiro arched into Kinkade’s touch, wiggling in hopes of shifting his fingers just so. Wise to his moves, Kinkade simply pinched his ass before massaging it with long fingers. Kinkade said, “Want me to play with you while you suck me off?”

Hissing out a whine, Shiro nodded again, trembling fingers reaching for the waistband of Kinkade’s sweats. As he tugged them down, Kinkade shifted and plucked at the fabric of Shiro’s wedding set clothes, tugging at the thong until it was nice and tight. Shiro’s eyes fluttered shut as his mouth opened, whining against the sensation. Everything was hot and tingly, a promise tightening his skin and coiling in the base of his cock.

 As soon as Kinkade’s dick was bared, Shiro sucked him down, groaning as he went. Kinkade’s cut off curse was musical. Shiro swallowed, throat working and spit dribbling out of the corners of his mouth, eager to stuff himself full. His jaw ached within moments, Kinkade’s size nothing to sneeze at, but it just had Shiro craving more. He pulled back enough to gasp in a greedy gulp of air before bobbing back down. Swallowed tight around the plush head of Kinkade’s dick. Struggled to fit more in his mouth even as his body denied him.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re so good at this, what the hell.” Kinkade’s palm slapped down on Shiro’s ass, a sharp crack that had Shiro jerking in surprise and tears springing to his eyes immediately. Choking, Shiro slid off Kinkade’s cock, drooling spit and precome, and Kinkade smacked him again. “You wanted it, you’re taking it. Or are you going to be good and let me get back to studying?”

Scrambling to get Kinkade back in his mouth, Shiro went too fast and too deep, choking again as the head of Kinkade’s cock snugged into his throat. Kinkade’s groan was followed by his fingers sliding over Shiro’s hole, dry and deliberate, a sliver of sensation that sparked like a match. His other hand cupped Shiro’s throat, thumb rubbing against where Shiro was stretched. Shiro gasped as he pulled back, tears wet on his cheeks, need so great it crawled along his skin.

Before he could go down again, Kinkade shoved his fingers into Shiro’s mouth, sopping wet and loose, and Shiro slurped along his skin. Kinkade hummed. “You’d wear this little number on your wedding night, wouldn’t you? Get all dolled up under your fancy tux just for your groom. Think he’d enjoy your virgin ass?”

Whimpering, Shiro sucked harder, squeezing Kinkade’s knee as he bit back a sob. He was so hard. Before he could suck in a third finger, Kinkade pulled free and shoved his head back down again. The stretch of Kinkade’s dick was stunning, the ache burning in Shiro’s jaw. When those wet fingers brushed over his hole again, Shiro arched, unable to spread his thighs further because of his shorts. The veil shifted against his skin, and the lace over his aching cock was slippery with sweat and precome. He could barely breathe. Anticipation twisted hot in his belly. Fabric cut into his skin as Kinkade pulled the thong tight over his hole and pressed one finger in.

Moaning low and long, Shiro pulled off Kinkade’s dick with a shiver. His spine stretched taunt, thrusting back against the push of Kinkade’s finger. Fuck, he needed it, craved it, was gasping for more almost immediately. He reached a hand back to spread himself. Kinkade groaned, working a second finger just inside the rim, twisting his fingers up to the first knuckle.

“Not enough,” Shiro gasped, bucking back. Kinkade followed the motion, only filling him just past his rim, and Shiro sobbed. Kneaded his own ass in hopes of egging Kinkade on. Kinkade ignored him, just quietly working that smallest part of his fingers into Shiro’s aching hole.  

“Please, please, please,” Shiro begged, dropping his forehead against Kinkade’s thigh while he arched until his spine burned. With an almost distracted air, Kinkade stopped moving his fingers. Shifted one out until Shiro was barely clenching around the remaining tip. “Ryan, please, _fuck me, please_.”

“Break’s almost over,” Kinkade mused, pulling his other finger free. Shiro keened. “But I’ll make you a deal. If you can make me come -”

Before Kinkade finished his sentence, Shiro was down on him again, wrapping his hand around the base of Kinkade’s dick while his mouth went to work. Kinkade bit off a groan, hips jerking up into Shiro’s waiting mouth. _Yes_ , that’s what he wanted. He dropped his jaw, going soft and loose and warm, and Kinkade tangled spit wet fingers in his hair. Fucked up into Shiro’s eager and open mouth. Bumped the back of Shiro’s throat and stuffed him quiet before retreating. Each gulp of air sent heat spiralling down Shiro’s spine to pool liquid in his cock.

Arousal bubbled in Shiro’s stomach, his dick drenching the lace that barely contained him. Each snap of Kinkade’s hips stretched Shiro’s mouth full until he was sobbing from the sensation, gaze watery and blissed out. His cock throbbed. With how Kinkade was holding him, Shiro couldn’t risk jerking himself off without seriously hurting himself on Kinkade’s cock. Instead, he braced his hands on Kinkade’s thighs and took it. Whined for more until Kinkade’s rhythm began to stutter.

Shiro swallowed at the same moment Kinkade sank into his throat, thick and unrelenting and so damn perfect that Shiro’s cock jerked. With a devastating groan, Kinkade came, hips working in small circles while he gasped and shuddered. Shiro’s throat worked, his lungs burning. His skin tingled. His mouth was so full, his jaw an aching tremble, that when Kinkade pulled back, what Shiro hadn’t managed to swallow smeared wet over his lips and down his chin. He gasped in a breath, keening, crying, and Kinkade’s dick twitched the last of his release along Shiro’s working throat.

The sheer heat humming under Shiro’s skin was almost enough to make him come untouched. With a desperate whine, Shiro reached for his cock. Kinkade caught his hands before he could. “Wait.”

Desperation howled through Shiro’s blood. “No, no, I have to come, I _need_ to.”

“Wait,” Kinkade said again, gravelly and low. Shiro paused for a single moment. He was a shivering mess of sensation strung over too tight nerves, static in his head and need leaking from his cock. Kinkade’s hold was firm. “You didn’t let me finish talking.”

Gasping, Shiro rubbed his wet cheek against Kinkade’s stomach. “What? I don’t care, let me come.”

“No.” Kinkade yanked and Shiro was pulled forward, dick ground tight against Kinkade’s thigh. The rough fabric sent sparks scattering over Shiro’s vision and he cried out, dazed. “You didn’t listen when I told you not to bother me and you didn’t listen when I said what the deal would be. You can come when I tell you to and not a moment before.”

“No, no, _please_ ,” Shiro begged, fingers twitching weakly. Kinkade rested his other hand on Shiro’s ass, holding his hips still. Shiro dropped his forehead against the arm of the couch, flashcards scattering down and becoming trapped in between the cushions, his entire being stretched taunt and shaking. Kinkade rubbed a thumb over his wrist.

“If you really want us to stop, you know the rules,” he said lightly. Shiro bit at his lips. “Do you want to come?”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Shiro said, “Only when you say I can.”

Humming, Kinkade released his wrists. Shiro dropped his fists against the couch, chewing on his bottom lip as he fought to keep his hips still. With an almost blasé air, Kinkade picked up his flashcards and laid them out on Shiro’s spine, while his other hand rubbed soothing circles into the dimples above Shiro’s ass. It wasn’t enough. Every touch just fed the fire burning rough against Shiro’s skin.

“Can I - my shirt. My shorts. Can I?” Shiro asked, rubbing his cheek against the couch cushion. Kinkade hummed, drawing his fingers up Shiro’s spine in a rough pet, bunching the fabric around his wrist. Shiro struggled to catch the hem of it and yank it over his head. Kinkade’s other hand pushed at the fabric of his shorts until Shiro could kick them off, resettling in Kinkade’s lap and breathing sharply through his nose when his aching cock brushed against Kinkade’s thigh.

While Kinkade replaced the cards on Shiro’s back, Shiro reached for the side table. Last time they’d fucked, they’d forgotten the lube in the bedroom and neither of them had been bothered to go get it. The night had ended fine, but Shiro had learned his lesson. Fishing around in the draw, he located the stash of lube and condoms he’d stored there after last time. Kinkade stayed silent, murmuring quietly as he flipped the cards. Shiro clutched the lube and a small foil packet and bit his lip. Tasted Kinkade on his tongue and groaned.

“You should fuck me,” Shiro said.

Kinkade flipped another card. “Why’s that?”

Squirming, Shiro arched his back just a touch, the flutter of the veil over his ass a tease. “Because you want to.”

“I _want_ to study, but my best friend insists on ignoring me.” Kinkade flipped another card, but his voice had dropped, gravelly and interested. Shiro lifted the lube between two fingers. Kinkade paused. “It’s not time for another break yet.”

“I can prep myself before your next break,” Shiro suggested, eyes fluttering shut as he shifted his hips against Kinkade’s thigh.

Before Shiro could continue, Kinkade plucked the lube from his fingers and said, “No, you’ll just distract me. Stay still and be quiet.”

Pouting, Shiro dropped his chin on the couch cushion, resigning himself to a flagging erection and more frustration. While he understood Kinkade’s annoyance at Shiro’s constant insistence, all Shiro wanted was an orgasm and to sleep until noon tomorrow. Kinkade usually wasn’t so stingy with his time but then again, medical school wasn’t exactly an easy endeavour. Shiro sighed and relaxed across Kinkade’s lap.

The veil was lifted off his ass. Shiro blinked. Wet fingers ran along the inside of his thigh toward his ass and before Shiro could gasp, two fingers were pressed against the rim of his hole. Clutching at the couch, Shiro squeezed his eyes shut. Spread his thighs wider. Kinkade teased those fingers around Shiro’s hole, dipping inside just for a moment before going back to teasing. Another card flipped on Shiro’s back. Kinkade’s quiet murmur continued. Both fingers pushed in.

Keening, Shiro fought to still his hips. A wet thumb joined the slow fuck of those two fingers, lightly tapping against Shiro’s rim. The veil shifted against his skin. Shiro bit at the fabric of the couch, dick throbbing, lace restrictive and soaked. Kinkade drew his fingers back before pushing them back in, wet and stretching, still flipping his damn flashcards. Shiro trembled.

The fingers withdrew for a moment. Shiro waited, poised, thighs twitching as he spread them a touch wider. Three fingers came back, slipping along his loose rim before sinking inside, deep and sure. Shiro cried out, unable to halt the hard jerk of his hips. Cards scattered to the floor and Kinkade sighed, removing his fingers.

“You moved.”

Shoving up, Shiro threw his leg over Kinkade’s thighs and settled there, grabbing Kinkade’s hoodie and slamming their mouths together. The kiss was sloppier than Shiro liked, more fury and desperation than anything else, and Kinkade laughed against his mouth. When Shiro pulled back with a punishing bite, Kinkade squeezed his ass.

“Yeah, kind of figured you’d snap eventually. Good job though. Proud of you.” Glitter shone on Kinkade’s lips, left over from Shiro’s own, and he was so turned on a moment that Shiro wanted to bite him.

Instead, Shiro lifted up and ripped open the condom, sliding it over Kinkade’s dick with jerky fingers. Kinkade groaned. As Shiro dropped back into his lap, Kinkade caught his hips and raised a brow at him from behind his stupid glasses.

“You’re more of a tease than I am.” Shiro kissed Kinkade again, bit and sucked on his bottom lip. “I didn’t think that was possible.”

Kinkade chuckled, leaning back. “I can tease you more if you like. We can test those seduction skills of yours, for when you finally decide to use them.”

“As long as your dick is in me, I don’t care what you do.” Shiro rocked down on Kinkade’s lap, humming in satisfaction at the hard press of Kinkade’s dick.

Pressing another warm kiss to Shiro’s mouth, Kinkade grinned. “Keep yourself busy while I study, yeah?”

Shiro licked at Kinkade’s lips, gaze half-lidded and lust drunk. “You sure you’ll be able to focus?”

“I can multitask better than you.” Kinkade rocked up, dick riding the sloppy edge of Shiro’s hole. It was almost enough to distract Shiro from his plan, from riding Kinkade until he broke. Kinkade gripped one of his cheeks, spreading Shiro open while he fucked up again, grinning at the bitten off whine Shiro couldn’t hold in.

“I - fuck, okay, but you won’t last long.” Shiro reached back to hold Kinkade’s dick against his hole, shivering at the girth. The gossamer fabric of his wedding set clothes rubbed against his wrist; heat boiled in his stomach. Next time he’d wear the corset.

With a roll of his hips, Shiro fucked down. It was heat and pressure and the slowest fucking stretch of his life, Kinkade groaning into the hollow of Shiro’s throat and Shiro staring blindly up at the ceiling. Stars, he loved this, loved the immediate ache feeding the fire along his skin, basked in the sensation of being so full he damn well couldn’t move at first, at the mercy of his own need. Kinkade gripped Shiro’s hips, slowing his descent. Eased him back into the stretch of it all.

Panting, Shiro said, “I always forget how fucking big you are.”

“It’s all those internet pills.” Kinkade bit against Shiro’s throat, sucked on the flutter of his pulse. “They really do work.”

Laughing, delirious, Shiro fucked down another inch. He was sweating, trembling, his dick smearing against Kinkade’s stomach and the rough rasp of his hoodie zipper. It’d been hours since he felt that first brush of arousal and _finally_ he was getting what he wanted. With a final drop of his hips, he seated himself fully in Kinkade’s lap, ass stuffed full and knees trembling against Kinkade’s hips.

Another kiss against the underside of Shiro’s chin and Kinkade pulled Shiro’s head down against his shoulder. Propped his feet against the coffee table so Shiro was properly cradled, the shift drawing his dick deep and right over his prostate. Shiro whimpered. Kinkade drew a palm down his spine. “I’m getting my study cards.”

“You’re going to lose,” Shiro whispered, clenching down. Kinkade swore. Shiro hid his grin in the fabric of Kinkade’s hoodie.

The first shaking draw up was euphoria, Shiro shuddering the entire way, even as Kinkade shifted his study cards behind Shiro’s back. Shiro tangled his fingers in Kinkade’s hair, set his mouth against Kinkade’s throat, and fucked down. Stretched himself filthy wide on Kinkade’s cock. Cried out when he managed to get a glancing pass off his prostate. Did it again. Again. Rocked up and down on Kinkade’s dick like it was his favourite toy, panting desire against Kinkade’s skin with every motion. Screwed his eyes shut and allowed his thoughts to shift to static.

“I can’t study with you being so loud,” Kinkade groaned. The edge of a card caught on Shiro’s skin and he gasped. “Be quiet while you fuck yourself.”

“I _can’t_ ,” Shiro said, whining when his shaking thighs dropped him down again. He was losing it, the ache from working a double coupled with unsuccessfully chasing his own orgasm, keeping him on that precipice. He sobbed against Kinkade’s throat. “Fuck me, please. Please just fuck me. I can’t do it alone.”

Kinkade ran his lips against Shiro’s shoulder. “Nope. What do you do at home? Just give up when things get a bit tough?”

Shiro kissed at Kinkade’s jaw, the spot behind his ear, the line of his throat. His knees ached. “ _Ryan_.”

Silence, except for the damnable shuffle of cards. Shiro ground his hips down in dirty little circles, relishing the delicious stretch of Kinkade’s dick, grinding his cock against Kinkade’s stomach. He had to draw Kinkade’s attention back to him. Had to get him to lose it and fuck Shiro blind into the couch cushions.

Pushing away, Shiro leaned back against Kinkade’s bent knees, forcing Kinkade to readjust his cards. With a filthy little shift of his hips, he ran his fingers through his hair. Gasped and bit at slick lips still coated in glitter and Kinkade’s come. Clenched around the length fucking him open with each shift and twitch of Kinkade’s hips. Kinkade caught his gaze. Shiro breathed Kinkade’s name, ran his hands down his stomach until he got to the lace barely covering his cock.

Kinkade’s gaze was hot along him, eyebrow raised and cards between two fingers. Shiro reached beneath the lace to where Kinkade was fucking sloppy deep and ran his fingers along his rim. A twitch, Kinkade’s breath leaving him in a startled hiss, and one of his hands gripped at Shiro’s thigh. Almost. Shiro arched his back, drew up while his fingers held his hole open, and then dropped down again.

“You’re a fucking menace,” Kinkade snarled, pushing up and yanking Shiro tight against him while he claimed his mouth. Shiro laughed, hiccupping into a groan as Kinkade forced his mouth open and fucked in with his tongue. With both feet planted on the coffee table, Kinkade snapped his hips hard. Shiro yelped. Tangled his fingers in Kinkade’s hoodie as he tried his damndest to keep up. It wasn’t long before Shiro was a shivering mess in Kinkade’s arms, whining into the kiss and desperately clawing Kinkade closer.

Pulling back, Kinkade said, “You can come like this or face down.”

“Either way I win,” Shiro sniped back, eyelashes fluttering as Kinkade ground him down. With that final proclamation, Kinkade wound his fingers in the lace of Shiro’s thong, holding Shiro in place while he fucked up, unrelenting and vicious. Each slap of skin had Shiro crying out. Each glance of Kinkade’s cockhead off Shiro’s prostate dragged him closer to the edge. He was trembling stimulation, his thighs shaking and his cock impossibly hard.

Wrapping his fingers around Shiro’s dick, Kinkade kissed at Shiro’s ear. With vicious glee, Kinkade purred, “Your cowboy is gonna love fucking you in this.”

Eyes rolling back, Shiro wailed as his cock jerked and heat suffused his skin. He writhed in Kinkade’s hold as his orgasm rushed through him, as Kinkade rubbed his thumb over Shiro’s twitching slit and smeared his release against his skin and the ruined lace of his thong. Sobbed as Kinkade fucked him through the rush of his orgasm, kept fucking him even as Shiro clawed at his shoulders and pleaded for relief. Kinkade ignored him. Snapped his hips harder and faster, unrelenting until Shiro was a mess of tears and overstimulation. He couldn’t catch a breath; everything was too fast, too hard, too _much_. He was still hard in Kinkade’s grip.

A second orgasm pulsed out of his dick moments before Kinkade came, sending Shiro into a spiral of euphoric and painful bliss. Shiro’s throat burned from his shout, from the wailing cry that only stopped when Kinkade slapped a hand over his mouth. With a few more swivels of his hips, Kinkade stilled. Shiro clutched at Kinkade’s wrist and blinked tears from his eyes.

Panting, Kinkade raised a brow above steamed up glasses. “It’s two in the fucking morning, Shiro, couldn’t you listen to me for once and keep your mouth shut?”

Licking Kinkade’s palm to get free, Shiro dropped their foreheads together with a blissed sigh. “That was so good I had to tell the whole building. Think we warranted a call from the cops?”

Kinkade groaned, pinching Shiro’s side. “If someone called on us again, you’re explaining it. Last time half the building thought I was murdering you.”

Shiro snickered. “Yeah, with your dick.”

“Get off me,” Kinkade snapped, laughing.

With gentle hands, Kinkade eased himself out of Shiro. They both groaned, Shiro scrunching his nose at how loose and empty he was, how sensitive his skin still was to every little touch. Kinkade shoved him over onto the couch, standing awkwardly to toss the condom away. Shiro sprawled, content and pleased and fished a flashcard from under his ass. Which -

“What did my clothes ever do to you?” Shiro whined. The lace was completely destroyed, soggy with come and sweat and stretched beyond imagining by Kinkade’s rough handling. Shiro twisted to the side to glance at his ass, where the veil had been practically torn from its stitching.

“You loved it,” Kinkade said, slapping his ass. Shiro groaned, wiggling. “No, go home, you’re shameless and I have to fucking study.”

“Or we could just fuck some more.” Shiro rolled onto his back, grinning when Kinkade squinted at him. “Fine, I’ll leave my future doctor to his studying. You’re no fun.”

“I gave you an orgasm and a damn good one at that. I’m the _definition_ of fun. Get out of my house.” Kinkade tossed Shiro’s shorts in his face, following it up with the shirt when Shiro sputtered in offense. His legs were still shaking from both work and a decidedly amazing orgasm. Kinkade crossed his arms, waiting. Shiro yawned and blinked up at Kinkade in languid bliss.

Sighing, Kinkade said, “You can sleep here, yeah. Just don’t bug me anymore. I have to study.”

“You’re amazing.” Shiro pushed to his feet and smacked a kiss to Kinkade’s mouth, rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip with a laugh. “You have glitter on your lips.”

“And on my couch and my chest and my clothes. Go to bed, Shiro, and _let me study_.” With a gentle shove, Kinkade settled back on the couch while Shiro stumbled his way to Kinkade’s bedroom. Detouring to the bathroom, Shiro had a quick shower, before flopping naked onto Kinkade’s bed. Snuggling into the pillows, he allowed the weariness of the day to flood over him, and wiggled at the delicious ache in his ass.

In the morning, Kinkade left him a pot of coffee and explicit instructions not to leave his thong in Kinkade’s sink, what the fuck. Shiro laughed and went back to his apartment to prepare for work. Maybe he’d get a few sets of wedding clothes for next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on[ my nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/assinan13?s=09) where I'm basically in Voltron hell all the time and loving it


End file.
